


incognito

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: When Erza imagined her and Mirajane's first date, it didn't involve stalking Gray and Natsu. Life can be funny like that.





	incognito

When the black round glasses began to slip down Erza’s nose, she panicked, thrusting them back up and taking a long sip of her drink. Mirajane peeks around her newspaper, bottom lip caught between teeth. She spoke in a whisper,

“Be careful, Erza, or they’ll catch us.” 

It was Gray and Natsu’s first date. 

Erza hoped it would go well, of course she did, but they had been friends long enough for her to know that the two boys could be unpredictable at best, and impulsive almost always; they were too far from the guild for any member to make it in time for damage control, and Erza cared too much for them to let them self-destruct. She did not think of it as stalking, but more friendship maintenance; if it had been stalking she would have brought juvia instead of Mirajane. 

There was only one person who scared the two boys more than Erza, and it was refreshing to have Mirajane by her side as an equal, instead of her being reduced to to a model or a bartender. It was something that had always irked Erza, how fickle the memories of people were in regards to the she-devil, and had been the cause of many fights over the years. Fights that Erza had undoubtedly won. She respected Mirajane, and that respect had been the beginning of their bond. Erza saw that too when she looked at Gray and Natsu, and it was sweet.

The boys were laughing, spilling food everywhere and talking loudly. Nothing seemed out of place, and to most it would just look like two friends spending time together. But Erza knew better, could spot the slight flush of Natsu’s cheeks, the softness in Gray’s gaze. She was happy for them, so happy that she felt like crying, because they deserved it. God, they deserved it more than most, a little bit of light in the darkness that seemed to follow their team like a smog. She wished for some, too, and risked a glance at Mirajane, who was watching her right back. 

“You know Erza, this is our first date too.” 

Erza blushed a deep scarlet, eyes averted from Mirajane’s, not that the other woman could see through her deep black shades. Only a week ago Mirajane had confessed her feelings to Erza, and since then the red head had been planning something extravagant, something special, for their first date. This was not that.

Before she could argue, Mirajane’s lips were on hers, moving slowly, stirring her out of her mind. When they parted, Mirajane smiles, swiping her thumb over her bottom lip.

“You taste like coffee.” 

 _And you taste like sunshine_ , Erza thinks, wondering if she deserves this small piece of light and being endlessly grateful for it nonetheless.


End file.
